


Hearts, Love and Blood

by romanee



Series: Heart Exchange [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Gore, Consensual Sex, Fluff, Gore, Heart Exchange Au, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Gavin loved Michael, loved him with his whole being and finally after six years of being together, Gavin was going to offer up his heart. And in turn, ask for Michael's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a universe where hearts can live outside the body, the exchange of hearts being seen as even more important than marriage since once your heart is out of your chest, it can't go back, so it's kind of a _really_ big deal when people want to exchange hearts.  
>  Not an immortal au.  
> But I wrote this up real quick cuz I wanted to get at least one thing done for Vday;;v;;
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!! <3

For once, Gavin wanted to plan ahead and get things set up; be the perfect boyfriend who thinks ahead, if you will. And Gavin did exactly that. Weeks before, Gavin went down to store after store, buying everything they'd need. From jars and throw away towels, to medical supplies so they could stitch each other up. Everything was going swimmingly and Michael didn’t suspect a thing!    

However, to no surprise, things did turn out how Gavin pictured it: Getting up early and very carefully, making Michael a simple little breakfast he could eat in bed.

No, instead, Michael had his own plans he was going to go ahead and jump on the moment he woke up: Crawling up on Gavin and waking him up by rolling his hips over his dick until Gavin was a panting wheezing mess.

Gavin whined deep in his throat and dug his nails into Michael's thighs, wanting to pull him closer and push him away, "Boi, please, I – we haveta talk, Michael boi.  _Please_."  

But, like this Gavin couldn't help falling deeper in love with Michael. 

Michael looked so beautiful; lost in pleasure with tiny gasps and moans spilling from his lips as he threw his head back and rolled his hips down harder on Gavin's aching cock. Gavin bit his lip swallowing down another moan, trailing his hands up Michael's chest and under his shirt; feeling Michael's heart beating just as wildly as his.

"Michael..." 

Michael huffed and stopped, glaring down at Gavin, but Gavin smiled at the frustrated look on his face. 

"Fuck, don't you want to get off and fuck me afterward?! What could possibly be so much more important?!" Michael looked almost dejected and Gavin pulled him down into a slow kiss. Working his mouth open and nipping at his lips. 

"Of course, I want that." Another little nip on his lips, "But this is... very important to me. After, I'll fuck you as long and hard as you want. How's that sound boi?" 

Michael's blush went down his neck and Gavin smiled, kissing his nose and nuzzling his neck. Gently guiding his boi off him and hurrying out of the room and going for the closet he had everything stashed away in. His heart beating faster once he had everything in his arms; it finally setting in that he was going to do this, but he felt giddy all the same and he let that happiness wash away any last minute nerves.

Closing the bedroom door with his foot, Gavin turned around, and placed everything on the bed, trying not to watch Michael's reaction in his peripheral's. The jars were the last thing Gavin took out since he had put them under their bed, and once each individual item was laid out for Michael to inspect, Gavin took a step back shuffling from side to side and held his breath.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Gavin spoke up, "I... uh... want to give you my heart. And if you would, I'd like yours." His nerves were back and it took every fiber of his being to not run from the room, but he stood his ground and waited. 

Michael touched one of the jars and picked it up, and when he spoke Gavin could've cried. 

"You want my heart?" Michael had tears in his eyes and his voice croaked. 

Gavin gnawed on the inside of his cheek, sitting down beside Michael and taking the other jar, "Yeah... it's about time, innit?"

Waiting for either rejection or acceptance Gavin tensed when Michael took the jar from Gavin's hands with shaking hands and put them back on the bed, tackling Gavin to the ground, laughing crying into his shoulder as he nodded. 

"Fucking about time indeed." 

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes in and not only were all the towels Gavin had bought already soaked in his blood, but their bodies were drenched to the bone in all the blood. 

Gavin's teeth bit into the cloth in his mouth harder and he groaned, body twitching as Michael ran his fingers through his hair and shushing him while he pulled his chest open more. With gentle hands Michael worked around the inside of Gavin's torso; kissing the skin of Gavin's neck to distract him some. 

"I've got you, Gav, I've got you." 

Nodding, Gavin screwed his eyes shut tighter, shuddering at the feeling of hands inside his body and before he knew it he felt cool metal against an artery. He peaked an eye open and focused on Michael's face. 

"Gonna start for real now boi, take a deep breath."

And Gavin did as he was told and gasped as the blood vessels were sliced and he felt his blood rushing out of his body quicker. With quick careful hands, Michael slipped his heart out of his chest and a light pinch had Gavin jerking, breathing ragged breathes through his nose. 

He heard a splash and Michael's hands were back on him, rearranging his organs and pulling his chest back over his ribs and got to work running a needle and surgical suture through his skin. Whispering words Gavin couldn’t make out and kissing over tender skin. 

 

* * *

 

When Gavin came to, his torso was sore, but his side was warm. Glancing down he saw Michael tucked up against him and curled around a jar. Staring at the jar for a moment Gavin lifted his arm and placed it over his chest, mindful of his bandages, and took a shuddered breath. He couldn’t feel his heart beat. 

A laugh bubbled up in his throat and he couldn't stop it as it spilled from his lips as he jostled Michael a bit, who rubbed at his eyes and smiled at him. 

His voice laced with sleep, Michael asked. "My turn or do you need more rest?"    

Gavin tried to sit up and hissed, "Sorry boi..." 

Michael snorted, "I just cut your chest open, I expected this. I can wait till you're better." He leaned forward and kissed Gavin. "Love ya boi." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Month Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering this is my first time writing mavin... I'm quite happy with how things turned out. 'u'
> 
> tw: light mentions of vomiting

Their limbs were tangled around one another when Gavin woke up and. Wrapping his arms around Michael, Gavin buried his nose in his hair and rubbed his back. 

Mindful of his still tender wound, he squirmed down the length of Michael's body, kissing all the while till he reached the spot over Michael's heart. Pressing a firm kiss to the skin before rested his forehead there, feeling his boi's heartbeat; calm and steady while he slept and a tiny part of Gavin ached. He would miss this, feeling Michael's beating heart under his ear or against his chest, no doubt, but another part of him felt so full and complete knowing his heart was under Michael's love and care. And soon, Michael's heart would be under his love and care. 

The thought made Gavin giggle and hug Michael closer to him, rubbing his face against Michael's chest. 

Gavin peppered kisses all over Michael's torso, cooing. "Michael, boi, wake up. It's time."

Michael shifted around, pulling his arms free from Gavin's hold and in turn wrapped them around Gavin's neck, burying his face in Gavin's hair.

"You're not better." 

Rolling them over so Gavin was hovering over Michael, he bumped their foreheads together, "Sore, but better. I can move 'round plenty." Seeing the sleepy pout on Michael's face he leaned down and kissed it away. 

"Please, Michael boi, I've been wantin' to do this since last month." 

Michael sighed, but Gavin perked up when he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him back down for another slow kiss.      

"One condition." 

 

* * *

 

When Michael wrapped his legs around Gavin's waist, he had to will himself to not topple over his boi and hoist his legs up and fuck into with wild abandon. And Michael, the bloody bastard, knew it. He'd squeeze his legs around Gavin's waist just so to pull him deeper inside him; and the pressure around Gavin's cock? _God_ , Michael would clench around him, moaning and cooing at him while teasing him about being able to feel Gavin twitching and growing harder inside him. 

It was torture, but Gavin did his best to stay composed. He had a damn job to do after all and there was no way he going to risk hurting Michael more than necessary.

With that being said, when Michael dragged the heel of his foot up the back of his thigh and not so subtle manner pulled him forward again, Gavin whined, dropped the knife he'd been holding on the bed and grabbed Michael's thighs and pulled him flush against him and thrusting forward in the same motion. Holding back his own moans he thrust into Michael five times before stopping and flourished when Michael choked on moans and threw his head back into the pillows.

His sudden movements send a jolt of pain down his chest be he pushed it aside in favor of holding Michael still when he tried to push back on Gavin's dick.    

"Quit being a hassle." 

Michael growled at him and made a quick move to jerk himself off but Gavin swatted his hand away and almost pulling out of him all the way. "Michael." 

He made a number of disgruntled noises before for going limp. 

"Fine. But when you're done you better fucking fuck me, sore or not. I want you to fuck me into the sheets."

Gavin laughed and slowly slide back into Michael, completely taken with how Michael melted in an instant. 

 

* * *

 

They had a month to prepare and get more towels, yet here they were with almost every single towel drenched in blood and Gavin's arms looked like he dunked them inside a crate of blood from the elbow down. 

And Gavin's never been harder in his life. 

He'd expected to go soft from worrying about Michael, but no.  _Oh no,_  with each incision Gavin made down Michael's chest and ever organ he touched to get to his heart, Michael would tense and moan in both pain and pleasure which caused Gavin to twitch in surprise, his hips jumping ever so slightly. They were both a mess, but Gavin was in a better way than Michael; in the sense of, he wasn't worried about Michael throwing up all over the place. The strong stench of iron and seeing Michael's ribs and lungs and every which organ that was in his way to get to Michael's heart made his gag reflex go haywire. 

Gavin even considered thanking Michael for letting him fuck him during all this since Gavin was sure the pleasure around his dick was the only thing keeping him distracted enough from vomiting. 

Shaking his head, Gavin focused on cradling Michael's heart in his hand as he replaced the knife with a pair of scissors and snipped at the arteries. Moving fast, but careful to not fumble Michael's heart, Gavin deposited it in his jar and for a moment, watching in fascination as it bobbed in the liquid before settling. 

A whine twitch of Michael's legs dragged him back to reality and soon he was whispering sweet nothings in Michael's ear.

Thrusting with more intent this time around as he started up on sewing Micahel's chest closed.

"So good Michael boi. Almost done and if you still really want it. I'll fuck you till you lose your voice." 

In turn, he got a silly smile back and arms trying to pull him into a kiss, and as long as they let him work Gavin let Michael attempt to give him sloppy kisses. 

 

* * *

 

Hours later after he got both himself and Michael cleaned up, along with trying to calm Michael as he all but whining at him to come back to bed, Gavin set his jar down next to Michael's. Admiring as Michael's heart thumped about in frustration and his, for once, was calm. 

"Gavvy, come on, you promised!" 

Gavin stretched his limbs as much as they'd allow him, "That I did." 

And while Michael wanted to be fucked into the sheets, Gavin had other ideas as he maneuvered around Michael. Pulling him in for a deep kiss and kissing down his neck and chest. Mindful of the still new scar till he reached Michael's dick and blew on it waiting for Michael's impatient yelling and when he took a deep breath, Gavin wrapped his lips around Michael's cock and slipped two fingers into him. 

When Michael came, Gavin didn’t give him a moment to breathe. Quick to start jerking Michael off as he sat back between Michael's legs and eased back into him. And while Michael chanted his name like a prayer, Gavin ran Michael into the sheets. 

Ever so mindful of both their wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Comments are appreciated!♡


End file.
